Teacher's Pet
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Lacus is the best student in Archangel High but why is she always failing in Kira's classes? KxL oneshot.


Ages

Kira: 21

Lacus: 17

Kira glanced at the test papers he was going to give to his class. He smiled proudly, a sign for his students that they all passed. He began to call out his student's names and handed them their papers to see how well they've been doing in class.

However, when he reached for the next paper his smile immediately disappeared. How could he forget? Lacus was his worst student ever, when he began teaching in Archangel High, he had high expectations for the girl since all of the comments he heard from her previous teacher's were nothing but praise.

The brunette really couldn't fathom how Lacus could get such praise when she failed all of his quizzes. He had to figure out a way to make Lacus pass, he didn't want her to be the only one failing his geometry class.

"Ms. Clyne." Kira called as he extended his hand to give Lacus her paper. The pink-haired girl walked toward her teacher shyly and grabbed her paper. A small blush stained her cheeks when Kira didn't let go of her paper. "Ms. Clyne." Kira said again making Lacus' heart flutter. Of all the guys she could fall in love with, why did it have to be her teacher!? It was affecting both her studies and her life! "See me after class. We're going to discuss your performance in my class." Kira declared then let go of her paper.

Lacus timidly nodded her head and made her way towards her seat, the scent of her perfume playing with Kira's nose.

Lacus sighed inwardly as she looked at the girls around the classroom. She knew some of them were also crushing on Kira but why was she the only one who kept flunking her tests? She sighed again, something that was becoming a habit for her, when she realized that she didn't get much sleep last night because even in her dreams her teacher kept haunting her.

"Lacus." Oh god. Kira never calls her by her first name unless he catches her daydreaming. Lacus reluctantly stood up knowing that he was going to ask her something. "Can you tell me how many quadrilaterals are in this square?" he pointed to a figure drawn in the blackboard.

Lacus shook her head telling Kira that she didn't know the answer. The pink-haired girl felt like crying when she saw the brunette sigh. She knew he was disappointed and it tore her apart to know that she was the one who made him feel that way.

"I see, then take your seat."

"Yes." Lacus replied then took her seat. After that Kira resumed with the rest of his class.

0After Class0

"Mr. Yamato…" Lacus called out timidly as she entered the classroom. She saw Kira checking some papers in his desk and noticed that all of his students were already gone.

Kira stopped what he was doing and greeted Lacus. "You can sit in the chair in front of my desk." He offered her.

Lacus' breast bounced as she made herself comfortable in her seat, making Kira realize just how ample they were. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. This was his student, he shouldn't be checking out her tits.

"So…" Kira started making Lacus gulp. She wished he would make this fast as possible, being with her teacher alone in a room with the first few buttons of his shirt undone, there was no saying what Lacus could do. "Is there a problem with my teaching style?" Kira asked as he leaned towards Lacus, his lavender orbs piercing her sapphire ones.

Lacus wished Kira hadn't undone the top buttons of his shirt. It made him look too sexy for his own good. A pen falling from Kira's desk brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lacus I know I might be a bit young to be a teacher, that's why if you ever have a problem with the way I teach I-" Kira wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence as Lacus interrupted him.

"No, that's not it." Lacus said timidly.

"Then are you having difficulty with the current lessons? If you want I could tutor you after class so-" Kira was interrupted by Lacus again.

"No!" The pink-haired student quickly objected. Just the thought of her and Kira spending time with each other alone after school was just too much for her to take! Though she did find it sweet that Kira would take time from his busy schedule just to tutor her a small part of her felt disappointed since she knew he would do that to any of his students.

An awkward silence fell between the two after Lacus' sudden outburst.

Lacus felt more nervous than ever when she couldn't read Kira's expression anymore. Something was nagging inside her that she said the wrong thing. Her fears were only confirmed when Kira broke the silence between them.

"So, it looks like I was right." Kira said softly but just loud enough for Lacus to hear. "You do hate me." He declared.

Lacus' eyes widened with disbelief. Why would he come up with that conclusion? "W-why would you think that?" Lacus found her voice breaking and she felt tears threatening to escape. It really hurt her to hear Kira accuse her of hating him. If only he knew how she felt for him.

"It's because whenever we see each other in the hallway, you always speed up your walking or just run away and whenever I try to be friendly and talk to you, you just find some excuse to get away from me." Kira explained. Lacus lowered her head in shame. She just did all those things because she was too shy and didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Kira. Lacus never expected Kira to think that she hated him because she kept avoiding him.

"If you want I could quit my job so you can do better on your studies." Lacus immediately shot her head up. Is he serious about that? He isn't, right? Lacus checked his face hoping for any sign that he was just joking but all she found was seriousness in his eyes.

Kira waited for any kind of reaction from Lacus but she gave none off. 'She must be too shy to agree.' With that in mind, Kira stood up and headed for the door. He turned around to check on Lacus but he found her lunging herself at him. He caught her but he didn't have enough time to balance himself so his back slammed on the door closing it in the process.

"N-no! Don't quit! I don't hate you!" Lacus said burying her head in his chest. Her tears slid down her cheeks leaving dark blotches on Kira's shirt.

"Lacus…" Kira cursed inwardly when he realized he was blushing from the intimate contact between him and Lacus. "Let go. If people saw us in such an intimate position, God knows just what they'll think." He told her but a small part of him wanted to return the hug.

"No!" Came Lacus' immediate protest. "I-I can't!" She stuttered out. "And I won't! I'll die if I do!" Kira smiled inwardly at how childish she seemed right now. Slowly, Kira's arm wrapped around Lacus' waist while another stroked her long, pink hair to calm her down.

"Don't be silly. You won't die if you let go." Kira whispered gently as if he was talking to a child.

Lacus looked up to face Kira and the brunette realized just how teary her eyes were. He held back a chuckle when his mind told him that they seemed like a couple. "Yes, I will." Lacus stated as she hiccupped. "I will die if I let go because I…I…I love you!" Lacus declared surprising them both.

Silence fell on them once again as their faces turned crimson, Lacus out of embarrassment and Kira because he never had a girl confess to him before.

The pink-haired girl buried her face in Kira's chest again partly to hide her blush and partly because she couldn't look at him after letting such a secret slip out. Kira, on the other hand, groaned inwardly. At least Lacus had a place to hide her face but he had none! Well at least she's not looking.

This isn't good. Lacus' confession was making Kira see her in a whole new light. His heartbeat increased dramatically when it dawned to him how good it felt just to hold Lacus in his arms.

'Damn it. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to pop out of my chest.' Kira mentally cursed when he realized he wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"Sensei…your heart is beating so fast." Lacus said lazily breaking the silence.

"Is that so?" Kira replied, his voice sounding huskier than he intended it to be.

"Yes." Lacus replied as she snuggled her head to hear the sounds of Kira's heartbeat better.

Kira nuzzled his chin on the top of Lacus' head, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He still found it strange that Lacus saw him as a man instead of her teacher and he found it even stranger that he was beginning to see Lacus as a woman instead of his student.

Lacus took in Kira's scent. She could smell traces of cologne as well, it wasn't strong but it was just enough to be intoxicating. Lacus pressed her body closer to Kira, wanting to feel more of the heat his body radiated and the sense of security his arms offered.

"Oh my." Kira said in mild surprise.

"What is it?" Lacus asked worry laced in her voice.

"I completely lost track of time. The moon's already out." Kira stated. He was starting to worry about Lacus' parents. He wasn't sure if they were used to Lacus going home late.

"Don't worry. They're used to me being late." Lacus assured him as if reading his mind. A contented sigh escaped her lips when Kira returned to resting his chin on the top of her head.

Curious, Kira decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Is something the matter?" He asked not removing his chin from its place.

"Nothing, let's just stay like this." Lacus told him dreamily. Kira just tightened his hold on his student in response to her whim.

For the third time, silence fell on them but it was more calming than awkward. It was the silence that seemed that words weren't necessary. Kira used this time to figure out just what it is he felt for Lacus now. He certainly can't deny that she's beautiful and about being smart…well he wasn't sure about that since she kept failing his tests. He was sure she was kind or else she wouldn't have so many friends and based from her childish outburst earlier she was still innocent so her feelings for him couldn't be a lie.

But it was his feelings for her that he had to figure out.

Kira was about to sigh again but it died down his throat when he became aware of how the moonlight hitting Lacus' pale skin gave her an ethereal glow. She looked like a fallen angel.

Lacus' voice brought Kira out of his reverie.

"Kira…you won't quit right?" The brunette smiled at how perfectly his name sounded when she said it.

"If I say I will?" Kira asked playfully.

"Then I won't let you go."

"But you have to let go sooner or later."

"I won't let go, not until you say you won't quit." Lacus declared. Kira just smiled lovingly at her. She really could be such a child sometimes, not that he was complaining. He loved that part of her it made her cute.

"Lacus, look at me." Kira commanded. Lacus did as she was told and before she could register what happened. Kira pressed his lips on hers. The pink-haired girl's heart did flips when she realized Kira was kissing her. She closed her eyes wanting the moment to last forever. He was so gentle in his kiss, so gentle it tickled her lips a bit.

They pulled back after what seemed like an eternity. Everything seemed to disappear when Lacus saw that Kira was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I've decided." He whispered.

"And what did you choose?" She whispered back.

"I love you." Kira announced in a tone that was just for Lacus to hear.

"I'm so happy." Lacus said burying her head in Kira's chest again. The brunette mentally noted on how Lacus just can't seem to get enough of his chest.

"I am still quitting though." Kira announced completely breaking Lacus' happy moment. The pink-haired girl couldn't believe what she just heard. Why did he still want to quit? Lacus thought he loved her. Why would he want to be away from her?

"What!? Why!?" Lacus questioned.

"Because it'd be troublesome if we get caught. It's illegal for a teacher to have relations with his student." Kira explained.

"But-" Lacus' protest died down in her throat as Kira silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't be sad. I just don't want you to be in trouble if we get caught." Kira told her as he wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall with his thumb. He was tempted to oblige to Lacus' wishes but he knew it'd just bring trouble if he did.

"I want to be with you. I want to see you everyday. I know it's selfish but…" Lacus trailed off. It really hurt her. Just when Kira tells her he loves her, he tells her that he's going to quit his job.

"I know. I do too, but we won't be able to see each other if I'm in jail, can we? I'm going to see if my friend, Athrun still has a job offering in his company. It isn't that far from this school so I can drop by if I have time so-" Kira didn't have time to finish as Lacus pressed her lips on him.

"Fine. You can quit." Lacus said reluctantly. She does understand why Kira wants to quit but it just hurt her at the thought of him going away. Kira chuckled earning him a curious glance from Lacus.

"When you talk in that tone it makes me feel like we're husband and wife." Kira said making Lacus blush. The thought of Kira and her living happily in a house together with their baby brought a smile on her face. She really wished that would happen.

"We will be right?" Lacus asked.

"Hm?"

"Husband and wife. We will be that right?" Lacus asked hopefully.

"Without a doubt, I don't know when but I'll make it happen." Kira replied as he leaned down and filled the gap between their lips.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about you guys but this is my favorite out of all the things I've written so far since it helped me get out of my writer's block! (Yeah, I had one again) 


End file.
